num_nomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise
'Num Noms '''is a toy line by MGA that started to appear in late 2015. The toy line is fairly simple, composed of little scented Nums or Noms that can be found in the shape of various foods or sweets. Color Coding Each series can be identified by its coloring theme on packaging motif: *Series 1 - Dark Pink *Series 2 - Red and Gold *Series 3 - Teal and Purple *Series 4 - Plum and Soft Blue *Series 5 - Powdered Blue and Pink *Series 1 Lights - Purple *Series 2 Lights - Dark Teal *Series 3 Lights - Hot Pink Packs Mystery Packs Little containers with both Nom and a Num inside, including a checklist. In 2016, a spin-off series of light-up Num Noms were introduced, and their Mystery Packs were made. Starter Pack A pack of 3 Nums and 1 Go-Go Nom in Series 1 and 2, 1 Erase-It or Stamp-It Nom in Series 3, or 1 Gloss-Up Nom in Series 4 and 5. Included are two accessories, usually being a serving utensil and an object to hold the Num Noms on. Deluxe Pack Larger packs only in Series 1 and 2 expanding on the starter pack themes. Comes with six Nums, one of which is a mystery (Series 2 only), and two Go-Go Noms. Lunch Box Pack Starting in series 3, these large sets include a variety of Num Nom in a special, collectable lunch box storage container. They focus on Nums that are perfect for lunch or snack. Light Mega Pack A series of packs released during Series 4 of the Num Noms and Series 2 of the Num Noms Lights. It comes with 1 Light Num with 1 Light-Up Num on a ring. It also comes with a lot of Mystery Nums and Noms hidden behind the Ring Base. Birthday Party Pack A pack with 22 Nums and 3 2-Flavored Lip gloss Noms with a glitter variant of Connie Confetti. It has a lot of Special Editions. Mystery Make-Up A spin-off cosmetic series featuring for the first time ever, ''full-bodied Nums. Each one includes 1 feature, ranging from nail polish, lotion, body shimmer, and body spray, and are available in 2 different scents. Included with each Num is a stand and a matching lip-gloss Nom. Sparkle Smoothies A series similiar to the original Num-Noms. These feature a shimmering or pearly lip-gloss Nom smoothie with a Num topper. Party Hair One of the first series exclusively based on Nums, featuring one, two, or three tufts of hair that can be inserted or swapped with others and brushed. Also doubles as a pencil topper. Snackables A spin-off series of Num Noms featuring various gimmicks, like water features and slime. The Num Noms featured in this series take on the form of real foods with animal parts in comparison to the normal lines. Snackables Collectible Cereal A spin-off blind bag series featuring water surprise elements and mystery Num Noms and spoons to collect. Each pack comes with some Cereal Num Noms and a random Milk Spoon that fizzs when it is put in water. Snackables Dippers Another spin-off blind bag series featuring color changing elements and mystery Num Noms and slime-like sauce to collect. Each pack comes with 2 Big Dippers and a Scented Secret Sauce with a hidden Little Dipper in it. Snackables Silly Shakes A cup filled with two mystery Noms and three indivisual scented slimes. The slimes come in a variety of textures, and also include a spoon and one large Num. Snackables Snow Cones Just add water and the empty bowl will fill up with "magic scented snow" full of hidden Num Noms. Snackables Melty Pops Similiar to the silly shakes, these feature a textured puddy-like slime that "melts" down to reveal two hidden Num. Snackables Slime Kits Packs of characters themed after specific meals- ranging from breakfast to baked goods and sweets in a variety of scents and "slime gimmicks". There is also a "Pizza Kit" variant. Play Sets Go Go Cafe Based on Series 1, included are two special Num Noms: Nilla Go-Go and Orange Cream. The playset comes with the Cafe and the Special Edition Num Noms. Art Cart A crafting set for Series 2 including a cart toy which makes a ruler and stencil, and 5 exclusive Noms that can be used as erasers and a stamp, along with a pencil. Lip Gloss Truck A cosmetic craft set for Series 2. A truck is included along with lip gloss base with two flavorings, Cherry and Vanilla to flavor and color the gloss, along with glitter sprinkles. Also included are 3 Noms which are used as lip gloss containers and 1 Special Edition Num. Freezie Pop Maker An edible Num-Nom project set with everything needed to make yummy freezie pops! Each pack comes with Freezie Pop Molds, 3 Flavors (Pineapple, Cotton Candy and Blueberry. For other flavors follow the recipe on the wave.), 1 Mold that lights up and a wave as a recipe for other flavors. Nail Polish Maker A cosmetic craft set for Series 4. A little Cafe is included along with nail polish base with three flavorings: Strawberry, Blueberry and Banana to scent and color the polish, along with glitter. Also included are 3 Empty Nail Polish Noms which are used as nail polish containers and 1 Special Edition Num. Shimmer Playset A gumball-shaped shimmer station which can be used to "glitterize" Num Noms into all new Special Edition characters. It includes the shimmer station, glaze, glitter, tongs and a funnel, as well as brand new, exclusive characters. Cosmetics Lip Gloss Noms Small Noms included with the Mystery Packs. With each series they change shape and gloss, with 1 and 2 being basic. In series 3 they became 2-type glosses and could also be pencil toppers. In series 4 and 5, they became glitter glosses. Each Lip Gloss Nom comes with an openable lid and scented lip gloss inside. You can wear them on your lips. Nail Polish Noms In series 4, scented Nail Polish Noms were introduced to the series. Each has a unique topper that pokes out from the hole on certain Nums, acting as their decorative piece. There is also a shimmer variety, and a glitter variety. Each Nail Polish Num comes with a openable cap along with scented Nail Polish that you can wear on your Nails. Num-Nom Lip Balm Released in 2017, these are sweet lip products that feature a variety of cute shapes and styles. They are just like Lip Glosses, Scented Nail Set A truck shaped package containing three scented nail polishes and more to dazzle up your nails to a pretty style! Num Nom Beauty Set A special set of various lip products and nail polishes, features four of the Taste Beauty lip glosses and balms, along with six unique products. Stationary Stamps Noms Stamp Noms, much like the lip gloss included with Mystery Packs and Starter Packs. They are available starting with Series 2 and were discontinued in Series 4. You can stamp them on paper. Eraser Noms Starting with Series 2, Erasers can be found in Starter Packs or Special Sets as Noms, like the Art Cart Playset. They were discontinued in Series 4. They can rub out anything on paper. Scented Erasers Stackable Num Noms eraser sets including a base, Num, and Nom. Wearables Apparel Clothing-based items for the series. You can wear them to celebrate Holidays, or just simply wear them! Costumes Dress up as your favorite Num for Halloween, Christmas or any other costume party! The costume also comes with a scented ring. Jewelry and Accessories Random jewelry and accessories that don't fit in other categories. You can wear them to dazzle yourself up! Show them off to your friends! Fashion Tags Cute Num Nom necklaces featuring a variety of nums and stickers. Stick the stickers in books or a piece of paper, and use the Fashion Tag as your personalized necklace! LCD Watches A variety set of official Num Nom watches. Learn the time with these pretty watches! School Necessities A range of backpacks, lunch boxes and water bottles that are great for bringing to your school. You can show them off! Pouches/Mini-Purses Shimmery pouches or mini-purses available at Claire's. They are scented like their character, and you can use them to put your money in, or anything you want! Adhesive Patches A series of scented patches based on Series 1 and 2 Nums. Books Stacks Of Fun! An activity book given out at the Toys R Us Num Noms and L.O.L Surprise Doll trading event. Parragon ''Activity Books From 2017 onwards, a series of Num Noms activity books and collector's guides were published by ''Parragon. * Num Noms Activity Pack * Num Noms Collector's Guide * Num Noms Collector's Tin * Num Noms Cuteness and Colors * Num Noms Flavour Frenzy * Num Noms Mini Collector's Tin * Num Noms Scent-Sational Activities * Num Noms Search for Cuteness * Num Noms Stacks of Coloring * Num Noms Sweet Treats Other Surprise in a Jar Adorable scented plush Noms in a collectible Mason Jar. They smell just like their character and are huggable! Collector's Case A fun new way to store your Num Noms with a large Num that includes an exclusive Num and Nom, stickers, and a collector's menu. The pack comes with Princess C.C and Blue Razz Meringue Gloss-Up. Trading Cards Released April 2017, these are based on series 1 and 2 Nums. You can use them for a card game, or use them for other games! Magnet Cards Released April 2017, a series of magnets based on series 1 & 2 Nums. Each pack includes 3 magnet cards and 1 scented sticker as well as a mini poster. Light-Up Keychains Released April 2017, these are based on series 1 and 2 Nums. They can light up in the darkness and inspire you, to let the surprise begin, turn the lights off, or go to a dark place! Jigsaw Puzzles Fun jigsaw puzzles of varying number of pieces. You can use then for a game, or when you are bored. Party Goods Num Noms party goods so that you can have a Num Noms themed birthday party! You can invite your Num Noms too to have EXTRA fun! Gallery Mini NumNoms.png|Series 1 Mini-Packs NumNoms Set.png|The Go-Go Cafe (With Neo Trio Visible On The Donut Wheel). Mystery pack f16 3.jpg Mystery pack s16 3.jpg Cupcake starter pack s16 2.jpg Jelly bean starter pack f16.jpg Ice cream SP2.jpg Fair food starter pack f16.jpg Diner food starter pack f16.jpg Pizza starter pack f16.jpg Freezie pop starter pack f16.jpg Brunch starter pack f16.jpg Ice cream starter pack s16.jpg Ice cream sundae sampler deluxe s16.jpg Cupcake party deluxe pack s16.jpg Deluxe Diner Food.jpg Deluxe Jelly Bean.jpg Deluxe Brunch.jpg surprise_in_a_jar_s17_3.jpg Adhesive.png|Mystery Adhesive Package IMG 0103.JPG Category:Merchandise